Composite rolling bearings of the type in question are used as wheel bearings in motor vehicles, for example, wherein the bearing flange accommodates at least one, preferably two, rolling bearings arranged axially adjacent to one another and having inner rings. In this arrangement, the inner rings are mounted on the bearing flange under an axial preload. DE 10 2008 064 155 A1 discloses a rotary forming method for producing a riveting collar on the bearing flange, in which a riveting collar is obtained from a flange part extending axially along the axis of rotation of the rolling bearings by forming the end face radially. In this process, rollers of a feed cone, which are set at an angle relative to the axis of rotation, form the riveting collar. Compared with conventional riveting involving a rolling action, there is a risk, admittedly reduced but still present, that the adjacent inner ring will be expanded. In the case of inner rings of sufficiently stable design, the overall height disadvantageously requires an increased installation space. The radial forming entails poor control over the axial preloading of the inner ring on the bearing flange. Moreover, the large angles of incidence of the rollers, in particular, lead to relatively high tool wear in the case of high forming forces.